A Cave of Crystals in Surrey Was Found
by roseannacharlotte
Summary: When Harry Potter is five years old he discovers that he is a wizard. He finds that he isn't as alone as he thought he was and then he finds a cave filled with the most beautiful crystals. Images in the crystals show events that could happen in the future.
1. A Village in Surrey

When Remus Lupin was told that Albus Dumbledore had placed his surrogate nephew Harry Potter with the boys aunt he just stared at the man without saying a word. After about a minute, and still without saying a word, the werewolf turned on his heel and left the headmasters study.

As soon as he was clear of the Hogwarts wards, Remus span on the spot and apparated to Diagon Alley, the most magical street in London. The werewolf marched determinedly into Gringotts, the wizarding bank, and handed his key to one of the goblins stating his intent to clear his vault and exchange the contents for the muggle equivalent.

Amongst wizards, Remus Lupin was considered poor but this was mainly because they didn't know about his muggle bank account. Remus's mother was a muggle-born witch from a particularly wealthy family but had chosen not to convert her family's money to the witching currency as the exchange rate was better going from Galleons to pounds. When Remus added all the contents of his Gringotts account to his Barclays account, he had enough money to purchase a house in the village of Little Whinging, Surrey without having to take out a mortgage.

Two days later found Remus moving into a four bed detached house in the pristine street of Magnolia Crescent. One man didn't really need four bedrooms to himself but Remus planned to use one as a potions lab and had filled another with books. Then of course there was the room he slept in and a room for any guests (not that he expected any since two of his best friends were dead and the other had been imprisoned for their murders). Perhaps Harry could sleep there if Remus could rescue him from his aunt and uncle. After all, the werewolf understood why Dumbledore had placed him there but that didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

Alice Longbottom cried herself to sleep the night her best friend Lily Potter nee Evans was murdered by the dark wizard who called himself Voldemort. The next day she strode into the office of the headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and demanded custody of her godson Harry Potter. The headmaster, however, was disinclined to acquiesce to her request, stating that because Lily had sacrificed herself for her son the boy was safest with Lily's blood relatives.

Alice did manage to find out where Petunia Dursley and her lump of a husband were living and a few days later, Alice, her husband Frank and their son Neville had moved out of the manor house the Longbottoms had lived in for centuries and were moving into a charming cottage on Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging, Surrey. Alice was already planning methods to liberate her godson from his awful aunt. She had heard more than enough about the woman from Lily to know her friend would not be happy about her son's new living arrangements.

* * *

Molly Weasley couldn't help feeling that it was a bittersweet day. She knew that most of the rest of the wizarding world was busy celebrating but she just couldn't bring herself to. It didn't mean she wasn't pleased that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was gone, of course she was pleased. But his downfall came at the expense of the lives of a wonderful young couple, whose son was now left to grow up without parents. Molly couldn't help feeling sad for the boy.

Picking up her youngest son, who was a few months older than poor little Harry Potter and would be in his year at Hogwarts, Molly walked over to the window. The enormous farmhouse, which had belonged to the Weasley family for generations, was situated at the top of a hill overlooking the nearby village of Little Whinging. Molly stared out at the town not really seeing it, her eyes pricked with tears as she wondered where little Harry Potter would live from now on. She had a right mind to write to Dumbledore and offer her home as a place he could grow up. The boy would need a family to love him.

* * *

The tower looked incongruous standing on the edge of the farmland. It was so tall it could be seen from almost every point in Little Whinging, whose residents were mostly of the opinion that it should be knocked down as soon as possible. They didn't want an eyesore like that in their tower.

The problem was that the tower belonged to an eccentric couple by the names of Xenophillius and Selene Lovegood who would never consent to their home being destroyed. Especially since Selene was pregnant. Xenophillius was adamant that they would have a daughter and her name would be Luna. Selene would just laugh. She had a beautiful laugh.

* * *

Ted Tonks was a Yorkshire man and never could understand why his wife wanted to live in Surrey. Andromeda would laugh whenever he asked her and tell him that her family would not look for her here. Which was true, they never did. This was good, since she had come from a pureblood family who hated muggleborns like Ted himself.

They had been living in the village of Little Whinging for five years when the fateful day came that the dark wizard Voldemort was defeated by a one-year old boy. Ted could barely keep a straight face at work. He worked as a muggle news reporter and the muggles were baffled by all the owls and shooting stars that had been seen that day. Ted, of course, knew exactly what was going on and he would bet his lucky golf balls that it was Deladus Diggle who was responsible for the shooting stars in Kent. He never did have much sense that one.


	2. The Mysterious Book

Harry Potter had lived in a cupboard for four years, ever since he was one-year old and had been orphaned and sent to live with his aunt. Specifically Harry lived in the cupboard under the stairs. The five-year-old boy often wished that some previously unknown relative would come and take him away but after four years of life with his horrid aunt, uncle, and cousin, Harry had begun to lose hope of this ever happening.

It was on a Thursday in March that Harry found himself being punished for something he hadn't done. He had no idea how he'd ended up on the school roof as Dudley and his gang chased the poor young boy around the school yard. Harry was Dudley's favourite punch bag when he could catch him. Harry's punishment was being locked in the cupboard without food for a whole week. Not something any five-year-old kid should be forced to endure.

Harry had been in the cupboard under the stairs for half an hour when something very odd occurred. A large book seemed to just appear out of thin air in front of the child. It appeared to be emitting a faint light. This was lucky since it was pitch black under the stairs and Harry wouldn't have been able to see the book without the light it created.

Harry was a bright child and was able to read a bit already so he was able to make out the title on the cover of the strange glowing book: The Potter Family Grimoire. Harry didn't know that last word. Stretching out a hand cautiously, Harry touched the cover of the book, which was hovering in mid-air in front of the child. He opened the cover slowly then he light increased so he couldn't see.

The boy could hear a strange whooshing sound and when could see again he realised he wasn't in his cupboard. He was in a room that seemed to be made completely of white marble. The second thing the child noticed was that a strange looking creature stood to his left looking at Harry in confusion.

"Are you Harry Potter child?" the unknown creature asked.

"Yes, what are you?" Harry didn't mean to be rude, but children often blurt out things without thinking about whether it's polite or not. The goblin stared at the boy for a moment.

"I am Griphook, a goblin. Welcome to Gringotts bank, Mr Potter."

"Goblins exist? I thought they were just in stories. Where is Gringotts?" Griphook was beginning to suspect that one of the most famous wizards of the century had no idea about magic. A few more minutes conversation with the boy confirmed this. The goblin sighed to himself and sat the child down to explain his world to him.


	3. Return to the Dursleys

Return to the Dursleys:

It was a rather shocked Harry Potter who was returned to the house of his aunt and uncle by the goblin who'd just told him all about the wizarding world. Harry's aunt and uncle had always claimed that magic didn't exist but the young boy couldn't help thinking that they must have known that his mum was a witch and his dad a wizard. Aunt Petunia had always told Harry his parents were killed in a car crash. Now the young wizard knew this to be a lie.

Harry knew he would be spending the rest of the day in his cupboard and decided he could use the time to attempt to read the book. A lot of it was difficult for a five-year-old to understand but he was able to work out and practice a few of the spells. Since he had no wand, Harry had to perform the spells wandlessly. He was unaware of how unusual this was.

The young wizard spent the rest of the week in his cupboard practicing the spells he could make out from the Grimoire. On Monday, Harry was allowed out of the cupboard to go to school. Aunt Petunia had told the school he was at home being sick the previous week.

At school, Harry had no friends. Dudley would have beat up anyone who tried to talk to his cousin. So at break time that Monday, Harry found a quiet corner to practise his spells without being noticed. He was practising a levitation charm when he looked up and realised he was being watched.

Two boys from the other class were looking at Harry in slight amazement.

"You're a wizard," the red-haired boy stated. "I'm Ron Weasley and this is Neville Longbottom. We're wizards too."

"I'm Harry Potter." Both boys stared wide-eyed at Harry.

"Are you really? Have you got the scar?" Neville eventually asked. Harry lifted his fringe to reveal the lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Wow. Do you want to come back to my house after school? Ron's coming."

"Okay." Harry grinned. Apparently he now had friends.

After school Harry went to meet up with Ron and Neville by the school gate. The two boys were talking to a pretty lady who was probably Neville's mum. Harry began to feel rather shy. Suddenly Neville's mum turned to look at him. She smiled and came over.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello. How do you know my name?"

"I'm your godmother Harry. I was best friends with your mum and a good friend of your dad too. You look just like him."

"Do I?"

"Oh yes. Except for your eyes. You have your mum's eyes." Harry stared at the lady in amazement. Here was someone who actually knew his mum and dad. He couldn't quite believe it.

Aunt Petunia had spotted Harry.

"Come along." Impatiently, she tried to usher Harry away.

"You must be Lily's sister," Alice stated. "I'm Alice; I went to school with Lily. I'm your nephew's godmother as a matter of fact." Petunia Dursley stared at Alice Longbottom in horror. "I think my son invited Harry over for tea."

Petunia was flabbergasted. She didn't quite know how to react. She watched numbly as Alice expertly gathered the three young wizards and bustled them out of the school gate and down the lane.

After that, Harry spent as much free time as he could with Ron and Neville. He was introduced to Ron's family and met the Lovegoods and Remus Lupin. Remus told the kids to call him Uncle Mooney. He was also introduced to Andromeda Tonks and her husband and daughter.

The next few weeks were the happiest Harry could remember in the entirety of his fairly short life. He had friends and adults who cared about him. But life for Harry Potter was never intended to be simple and new adventures were soon to begin. They would begin on the day that a girl in Harry's class, Hermione Granger, discovered she was a muggleborn witch.


	4. The Beginning of All Adventures

Chapter 3: Beginning of all Adventures

It was a Wednesday. Dudley and his gang had gone after the girl because she had bushy hair and slightly overlarge front teeth and was a total bookworm. Malcolm was holding her arm to stop her escaping whilst Dudley and Piers taunted her.

Neville, Ron and Harry came round the corner just in time to witness a case of accidental magic; Hermione threw Dudley and his gang back with a blast of raw magic. Her eyes widened in shock and confusion. The boys went over to her and led her away from the scene of the crime to a quiet corner of the playground.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"I just – I – um – er – what?" stammered the poor confused girl.

"Do you understand what just happened?" This was Neville. Hermione shook her head.

"Do you believe in magic?" Ron joined the conversation. Hermione just blinked at him uncertainly. "Well, you should, because it's real. We," Ron indicated himself, Neville and Harry, "are wizards. I think you might be a witch." Hermione fainted.

"I think she's in shock."

"Probably, we should invite her back to yours tonight Ron. Your mum can probably explain better than we can."

"Okay, I'll ask her when she wakes up."

"Okay."

After school, Neville and Harry hung back as Ron went to tell his mum about Hermione being a witch and to ask if she could come over after school. They saw Hermione, who was talking to a woman who must've been her mum, point at Ron and his mum. Hermione and her probable mother walked over to the two Weasleys.

Ginny and Luna came round the corner of the playground and stopped confused. Luna spotted Harry and Neville and the girls went over to them.

"Who's that talking with mum?" Ginny asked the boys.

"Her name is Hermione. We think she's a muggleborn witch. She used magic on Dudley." The memory of Dudley and his gang being thrown back with magic made Harry rather gleeful. The Weasley twins sauntered over to the group and Fred casually threw an arm around Harry.

"Harry my man-"

"-why are we-"

"-still in school-"

"-when it's home time?" As the twins asked their question in 'twin speak', George threw his arm around Neville and the twins started steering the boys towards Mrs Weasley. The girls followed along behind.

"Ah there you are," Mrs Weasley proclaimed upon seeing the group of young wizards and witches. "Well, it was lovely to meet you Mrs Granger, would you be happy for Hermione to stay for dinner?" Mrs Granger gave her consent and the Weasleys and their friends set off to walk back to the Weasley farm.

Arriving at the farm, the kids all changed their school shoes for wellington boots and ran back outside. Ginny lent Hermione a spare pair of boots and led her out to where the others were already busy collecting eggs.

"Why don't you use magic to get the eggs?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We aren't supposed to know how to control magic yet. We'll go to Hogwarts when we're older and learn spells and potion making and stuff. And we'll have wands then too," explained Luna. Despite her often airy-fairy nature, Luna could be very practical on occasion.

After egg collecting, the children had to make sure the chickens had enough food then milk the goats. Once these chores were done they were allowed to go off and play.

"Come on let's go." The group had gotten into the habit of going into the orchard and finding a secluded spot to try doing spells from the Potter Family Grimoire. Fred and George had known what a grimoire was and explained it to the others.

On this particular day the group was so busy explaining to Hermione everything they could think of about the wizarding world that they didn't notice as they left the orchard and enter the neighbouring forest. Suddenly Ginny let out a short scream as she fell into a hidden ditch.

"Guys, come down here, look at this." The others looked at each other. Fred and George helped the other girls down but left the boys to fend for themselves. Eventually they all got down.

"What is it Gin?" asked George. Ginny pointed at a cave opening.

"I thought it might be a good place for practising magic. We definitely won't be caught in there."

"Good thinking little sister." Fred led the way into the cave. It was enormous inside and glowing purple crystals provided plenty of light to see by.

"Wow. What is this place?" asked Neville.

"It's beautiful," murmured Luna as she walked over and placed her hand on one of the crystals. It was Hermione's turn to scream as she saw Luna stiffen, staring into the crystal her hand rested on. The others turned to see what was happening.

"Luna!"


End file.
